


ANNOUNCEMENT FOR COFFEE SHOP

by vol_vol_voltron



Series: Voltron Legendary One Shots [6]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_vol_voltron/pseuds/vol_vol_voltron





	ANNOUNCEMENT FOR COFFEE SHOP

**Sorry to announce this to you guys after I've been gone for so long, but I am discontinuing Coffee Shop.**

**Please don't ask me why and please don't hate me for it, but I'm not going to bright it back.**


End file.
